These Small Moments
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Just some small moments in the raising of Gajeel's family starting with the birth of Crys. Please review and enjoy! Ry Crys! :D XD
1. Baby is born

These small moments

Summary: Just some oneshots about Gajeel, Levy and their daughter Crys.

Ryan: Well, we now love Fairy Tail, especially this couple!

Crys: Enjoy!

* * *

**A baby is born.**

3 hours. She has been in there for 3 hours, thought the nervous iron dragon slayer as he walked back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Screams from his wife echoed down the hall, his eyes darted to the doors that lead to the corridor.

"What the hell are they doing to her?!" He shouted as he ran to the door only to be stopped by Natsu and Gray.

"Gajeel there not doing anything to her except helping her, it hurts to give a natural birth you know" A small voice came from the pink haired boys wife, holding her two year old daughter on her hips to stop her from teasing her older brother. Gajeel grunted and sat down, glaring at the doors. Half an hour past before a nurse came out and told them they could go in. Every body followed the nurse as she led them to the petite, sweaty blue haired girl. Her breaths were heavy as she held the bundle of joy in her arms, slowly he looked at her husband and smiled as the baby started to whimper. Gajeel, hearing the sound, walked up to her and kneeling next to the bed smiling down at the baby who had just recently opened it's eyes to reveal red eyes like it's father.

"She still needs a name" Levy said, gesturing for her husband to take the baby, gently he took it out of her arms.

"Crys" He said staring into her red eyes. Levy smiled.

"Short for Crystal?" He nodded and the others, tearing up, gathered around to see their friends new family member. Suddenly the little girl burst into cries as she amount of people scared her. The nurse seeing this offered to take her, calm her down and then check so that she was able to go home.

Later that day Levy was up from bed and they were waiting to take home their new born. They smiled as the nurse brought out their daughter, she past the baby to Gajeel as Levy signed out of the hospital. Happily the couple walked bak to their guild, joined by Gajeel's partner Pantherlily who had found a cat like himself except she was female. Once they got back to the guild a loud noise erupted i the hall. Balloons hung everywhere, ribbon all over the tables and a large banner hung from the bar saying 'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Crys' Levy had tears in her eyes as everyone came to look at the new member.

Gajeel smiled when he was his daughters eyes move to look in his and he swore he saw her smirk a smirk just like his.

* * *

Ryan: There we go. Please review!

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	2. Age: 1

These Small Moments

Ryan: Crys is now 1 years old!

Crys: Not me, the character.

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia were walking towards Fairy Tail, talking about their day in town. They had left Crys, Alice, Mikey, Lila and Janie with their fathers for some bonding time. Their attention was taken away by a massive shout by a pink haired little boy.

"Alice! Your dead!"

"Daddy! Mikey's being mean!"

"Mikey!" Lucy sighed. Just another day, Levy thought as she and Lucy left the others to go find them. When they got there Gray and Natsu were in another fight and Gajeel was trying to break Alice and Mikey away from each other.

"Salamander! Get your kids under cotrol!" He shouted, then he saw Crys on the tree next to him. At the moment, Gray dodged a fire ball and it was sent to the tree, burning it's support. The tree began to tip with Crys still in it, making the girls gasp as Mikey and Alice ran, screaming, to their mother. Gray sent ice to the truck hoping to make it stay up but it smashed, leaving the tree.

"Dada! Mama!" Crys said holding on to the branch crying. She was smart for a one year old, just like her mother. She had also gained her mothers hair and height when Levy was that age. Her red eyes were full of tears as the tree sped up on falling, Gajeel used his iron arms to stable the tree whilst Levy ran under to catch her little girl. When she did fall and Levy caught her, Gajeel dropped the tree and grabbed his wife jumping out the way. As the smoke cleared Crys opened her eyes and smirked.

"Again! Again!" Gajeel snickered and took her out of Levy's arms.

"Your gunna be the death of me, kid" He said as Levy and Lucy glared at Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. Dragging them all by the ear whilst Mikey held the girls hands and followed them, they took them to the guild. Juvia saw them and asked Lucy what he did wrong, when she told her she glared at him.

"Gray-sama! How could you!" She barked and took him away to Janie, who was with Erza, Jellal and Lila. Lucy and Natsu sat down at the bar with their kids and started talking about what happened. Gajeel looked at Levy who was pouting.

"You ain't gunna let me live this out are ya shrimp" Levy shook her head but smiled as Crys went to play with Alice, Lila and Janie. Gajeel smirked, giving a kiss to Levy as he went to go give Natsu a lesson. Soon Gray joined in, their wives sighed whilst their kids smiled. Just another day at Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ryan: There we go, sorry if the whole Gray-sama thing is wrong, we don't know if it counts in this sort of situation, where they're married.

Crys: Please review!

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	3. Age: 2

These Small Moments

Ryan: Age 2 as the chapter says!

Crys: Let us begin!

* * *

Levy sighed as she walked out of the newly build library into the guild hall. Gajeel was with Crys who was suffering from a cold, they were going to take it in turns looking after her. So when Crys was asleep her and Gajeel would swap places. Levy say Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Lila and Alice at the bar and went to sit with them. They welcomed her as she came and sat down.

"Levy? Where's Crys?" Lila asked looking for her blue-haired friend.

"She's in bed, she's caught a cold" Levy replied, sipping her drink Mirajane made her.

"Is Gajeel with her then?" Erza asked, noticing the (almost) silent hall. Levy nodded and sighed, looking at the harsh blizzard out side. If only Gajeel took her inside when the storm hit, she thought turning back to her drink. A loud sneeze came from the library and everyone looked in that direction, Levy sighed again. Natsu and Gray came over, greeting them and sitting with them. Alice sat on her mother's lap and Lila sat on her mother's lap so they could sit down.

"What's up with the sneezing?" Gray asked, scratching his head.

"Poor little Crys has a cold" Erza said, smoothing a loose hair on her daughter's hair. Gray nodded as another sneeze came out. Levy drank the rest of her drink and got up. The gang looked at her and she told them she was going to the bathroom and then see Crys; they said their good byes and Levy left to the restrooms.

As she walked in Gajeel walked out of the library, holding a very upset Crys and a book.

"Oi salamander, hold Crys would ya" Natsu nodded and held his hands out for her, she kindly went to him and sneezed again.

"Watch her, I'm just going to get her blanket and teddy from the library" He left and Crys looked at her friends wh were smiling at her. Mirajane offered to hold her but Natsu said he was ok. Crys eyeballed the door; waiting for her dad to bring her things. When he came out, Levy excited the bathroom and walked towards them.

Gajeel explained that he was going to go to their apartment and put hr to bed there. Levy told him he'd go with them so she didn't have to walk all the way there. They walked to their apartment, Gajeel protecting Crys from the storm inside his jacket. When they got there Gajeel took Crys to her room and sat down on the chair in there. He started reading the book as Crys cuddled into him with her light blue blanket over her with her favorite teddy. A few minutes past, she should be asleep by now, Levy said sipping her hot chocolate. Quietly she walked to Crys's room and poked her head in the door way. She chuckled seeing her daughter and husband both fast asleep. She is definitely a daddy's girl, she thought as she closed the door and went to the living room to sit on the sofa and read her book.

* * *

Ryan: sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or anything.

Crys: We had writers block for this chapter so that's why it's late. Anyway please review, PM tell friends, anything! We have to ask, what does every one think about Crys? If you have any questions just PM us :)

Thx

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	4. AN

Ryan: heyy sorry if you thought this was a chapter but we need help, we've got somethings planned for later chapters but were stuck on ages 3 to 8 so help us please. Just review you ideas or Pm us thanks!

Crys: Speaking of reviews, we are quite upset that after three chapters only one person has actually reviewed it, thank you by the way TheSlayerGirl , but come on peoples. Not tryin to sound mean but i'm sure some of you know that it makes you feel that nobody actually likes your story, they us read it to torment you. So please review! Sorry to sound mean guys.

Ryan: Also thank you to the people who have followed and put this story to the faveorites list.

Thanks guys!

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	5. Age: 3

Ryan: heyy so thank you all the people who have reviewed, now Crys is 3 years old

Crys: Enjoy guys!

Ry+Crys! :D XD

* * *

Levy woke up feeling the need to be sick, she rushed to the toilet puking up the other nights dinner. Just morning sickness, she thought. Strong arms wrapped around her, rocking her back and forth, she sighed leaning into them.

"You ok shrimp?" Gajeel asked, worried about his wife. Levy nodded, stood up (much to Gajeel's disappoint) and began to get changed. Sighing Gajeel did the same before Crys ran in carrying Orchid, Pantherlily's adopted daughter, in her arms already dressed in her light blue top and shorts. Gajeel smirked when he noticed that Orchid was carrying her sandles. Levy smiled as Gaeel lifted Crys onto their bed and started to put her sandles on her.

"Why are you already dressed then squirt?" he asked moving to the other sandle.

"Uncle Droy said he'd take me to the park!" she giggled, Gajeel looked at Levy whilst she smiled at Crys. Lily walked in and asked the girls if they were ready, they both nodded and walked to him, well Crys did.

"You going with 'em?" Lily nodded and held Crys's hand and walked out the door. Gajeel chuckled and got his boots on, Levy was already doing her hair.

"She's growing up really fast" Levy stated, Gajeel nodded and sighed.

"I got to go to town with salamander and stripper, they're celebrating something and wanted me to come" Levy nodded and told him she was going to Lucy and Natsu's place anyway to see Lucy. Together they left the house (locking it after) and walked to Lucy's house. Once they got there Gajeel, Natsu and Gray left, taking Alice, Mikey, Lila and Janie with them. The girls (Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia) all drank their drinks when Levy felt the need to be sick again. Erza saw this and quickly stood, taking her to the bathroom.

"Oh my god Levy! Are you ok?!" Lucy asked, Levy nodded but puked again. Juvia gasped and went to her bag pulling out a pregnancy test and giving it to Levy.

"Juvia thinks you should be sure that you check your pregnant before anything else" Levy nodded and took it,the others went out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa.

"Why do you carry a pregnancy test around?" Lucy asked, Juvia blushed.

"Gray-sama and Juvia have been thinking about having another baby" She said. Lucy nodded, they heard the toilet flush and Levy came out holding the test. She put it on the table and sat on the sofa. This was going to be a long five minutes.

Meanwhile at the park a certain blue haired, red eyed girl was running her two uncles around in a giant goose chase. They had been playing hide and seek; it had been Jet's turn to seek them so Droy, Pantherlily, Orchid and Crys searched for a place to hide. Droy hid behind a big rock, Pantherlily behind the bin and Crys and Orhid (being best friends) hid together behind the food stall that was there. She suddenly saw a massive building her mother always took her to what was it called again? The Library?

"Hey Orchid that will be a good place to hide!" She whispered to her friend who was standing next to her. Orchid looked at the build then back at the center of the park. Jet had already found Droy and was looking for Lily. She looked up at her friend who was eyeing the library, she smiled and put her wings out. Picking up her best friend she flew high.

"Orchid fly low to the ground they'll find us if we fly to high" Crys told her, she had forgotten they were playing hide and seek. Quickly and swiftly she flew to the doors, opening them Crys gasped. It was a dream come true for her, so many books! Hurriedly she went to the children's part and took a book off the shelf before sitting down with Orchid and looking at the pictures.

Back in the park Jet had found Lily had had been looking for Crys and Orchid for over twenty minutes. Eventually they began to ask around, Jet was using his magic to search faster. Droy was just searching whilst Lily was flying high looking for his daughter and his best friends daughter.

"Oh man, Levy's going to be heartbroken!" He heard Jet say.

"Let's not forget what Gajeel will do to us!" Droy replied. Lily smirked, Gajeel would cut them into pieces. Remembering that Crys was also Levy's daughter he looked at the library then signaled for Jet and Droy. When they got there they went inside and asked the librarian if she had seen a little girl and a cat come in. She nodded and led them to Crys who was peacefully sleeping with Orchid in her arms and a book in her hand. They looked at the book and saw that it was a picture of a big happy family. Jet took them in his arms as the librarian took the book. Droy thanked her as they walked out of the library and went to Levy and Gajeel's place. When they go there the door was locked luckily for them Levy was coming back from Lucy's and unlocked the door, Jet set them in Crys room and sat on the sofa whilst Levy got everyone a drink. They were all talking when Gajeel came in with a bunch of bags full of food, thats when Crys had woken up and came in. Jet and Droy thought that her parents should know about her little disappearing act, so they brought it up.

"Crys is there something you need to tell your parents?" Droy asked as Crys sat on her mother's lap.

"Uncle Jet and uncle Droy lost me in the park" Lily laughed at Jet and Droy's faces, Levy looked shocked at her to best friends whilst Gajeel was about to attack them.

"We did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!" Levy laughed at her best friends and her daughter fighting.

"We were playing hide and seek and she went into the library with out us knowing, so we thought she got kidnapped" Lily told them as Crys and Jet kept fighting. Gajeel smirked, picking her which made her squeal in shock and tickled her sides.

"That's my girl" He grinned. Soon Jet and Droy left leaving Levy, Gajeel on the sofa and Crys playing with Lily and a newly awoken Orchid.

"Gajeel, i have something to tell you" Levy said nervously. Gajeel looked at her as she took his hand and looked into his red eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Gajeel looked at her taking in what she had said. Suddenly he stood up, picking her up and spinning her around, Crys looked at them. Gajeel picked her up to and spun them both.

"That's great Levy! Gihi" He said, putting his forehead against hers.

"What does that mean?" Crys asked being put down on the floor and picking Orchid up.

"That means your gunna be a big sis" Levy told her, Crys beamed. Gajeel chuckled at his daughter who was asking Lily if he heard it. Could his life get any better?

* * *

Ry: Ok, Crys is a very smart three year old so she can talk properly. We are very bad at children below ten so you might get more non-appropriate things ok.

Crys: Any way thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to carlygrl15 and Pandagirl for the idea of a sibling :)

Ry: We've decided that Crys is going to meet a boy at 16 but she's now going to meet him earlier but he is going to disappearu until the chapter where she is 16 so we are letting you decide the age she first meets him. It has to be below 9 but above 5, s are the ages. Also a poll is going up because we have three things he could be, to find out what they are just look and vote peoples.

Thx!

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	6. Age 4

Ryan: Hey guys! Crys's baby sibling is here! Thanks carlygrl15 for the baby's name!

Crys: Enjoy guys!

Ry+Crys! :D XD

* * *

"Stop! Daddy your being silly!" Crys said as her father was (again) being held back by her uncle Natsu and Gray as her mother's echoed screams filled the waiting room. The baby was late and it was Crys's birthday! Sharing her birthday was great but, she would rather be outside playing rather than inside watching her father being an idiot. Quietly playing with the teddy her aunt Lucy got her she giggled as Gajeel paced up and down for the sixth time.

"Was he like that with me?" She asked Erza, who nodded and grabbed Gajeel's shirt, pulling him down onto the chair next to Crys. When the nurse came and told them they can go in Gajeel grabbed his daughter by her leg and pulled her upside down despite Lucy warning him it looked like child abuse. Crys's hair was flying all over the place as her dark blue ribbon was falling out of her hair, her skirt was down, showing her pants. Alice and Lila shouted at her father but he ignored them and ran to Levy's room. As they entered the baby's cry stopped, Levy eyes widened in shock as she saw Crys blushing and holding her skirt to her legs. Orchid flew in holding her ribbon that had fallen out and tried to get her best friend the right way up, Gajeel soon pulled her up and went to his new baby and wife.

"G-Gajeel! What did you think you were doing?!" She gasped as Crys blushed harder, sorting her skirt out and her ribbon. Gajeel ignored her outburst and stroked his son's hair.

"Your brother's here Crys" He said picking her up and letting her look. The baby opened it's eyes showing hazel eyes like his mother's.

"What are you gunna call him?" She asked, Gajeel looked at Levy smiling his rare smile.

"Xander" Crys smiled and told everyone to come to at her little brother.

Finally the time came to take Xander home however instead of going to the guild Gajeel, Levi, Crys, Orchid, Lily and now Xander went to their home to celebrate Crys's and Xander's birthday.

* * *

Ry: Enjoy!

Crys: Review!

Bye!

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	7. Age: 5

Ryan: Hey guys!

Crys: Were just gunna show the bond Crys and Xander have.

* * *

The Redfox family, plus Jet and Droy, were walking to the library on a hot summer day. Crys had been pulling her father whilst her mother giggled and walked onward with the stroller that held baby Xander. As she pulled her father took note of her slight strength but then again he still had his 'morning muscles'. Gajeel's partner, Pantherlily helped her pull him as well as Lily's daughter Orchid. Gajeel stumbled and grunted until he finally gave in, picking Crys up and putting her on his shoulders, making her squeal in surprise and hold onto his mane of black hair, fearing that her father would drop her.

"Why do I even have to come?" He groaned, Crys poked her tongue out when he looked up at her and did the same.

"Family bonding time Gajeel" Was all Levy said as she handed Crys her favourite story book. Bookworm definitely, Gajeel thought as his daughter rested her book on his head and read the words by spelling them out one letter at a time. As their walk continued Gajeel's mind kept wondering to his children and his 'dad'. Levy's parent's died in an accident so Metalicana was their only grand parent, but no one knew where he was. How could he tell his kids that their only grand parent is a dragon who's been missing since Gajeel was a little boy?!

"Daddy! Duck!" Gajeel looked a head and saw the library doors, remember his daughter was on his shoulders and would bang her head if he didn't bend down he did exactly that, when they got in Levy glanced at her husband with a worried expression.

"Gajeel? What''s the matter you seemed out of it" Lily asked walking beside him as Levy guided them to the childrens area. Gajeel lifted his daughter up and put her on the ground, she ran to her seat in the corner and started reading, he smirked as she smiled at her baby brother, who was going to be taller then her, way taller.

Hours past and every one was sat to a table (except Crys and Orchid) when Xander started muttering something. Everyone looked at his as he began to speak, well mutter still. Jet and Droy started arguing on what he was going to say, Levy sighed at her friends fighting whilst Gajeel growled at the two boneheads Crys and Xander had to call their uncles.

"Chrissie! Sissy!" he squealed looking at his sister who was quietly read over the sentances she had spelt out. Gajeel and Levy smiled at the bond that their children had knowing that no matter what Xander and Crys would protect each other.

* * *

Ry: Ok so it was short and rushed but we really wanted to get to the seventh chapter!

Crys: Crys meets some one and gets her magic! Ok so PLEASE REVIEW because we're low on 'We love your story' feels.

Ry: Also what do you think of Metalicana entering the story but as a human? I mean come on how can Crys and Xander not know their grandparent! We didn't know about Levy's parents so we put them as they died... SORRY! We weren't sure what happened to them.

Crys: Ok so yeah just review or PM us if you have a compliment or a compliant (if it's a complaint please PM and we MIGHT not rant at you by writing a auther note on here :D)

Ry: Any questions about the characters? Just PM us!

Bye!~

Ry+Crys! :D XD


	8. Age: 6

Ryan: Hey guys! This is going to be in CRys's POV by the way.

Crys: Finally! Crys get's her magic and she meets her future boyfriend!

* * *

"Go careful squirt!" My dad called out to me as me and Orchid walked into the woods near our house. I looked back and nodded, waving and walking deeper into the woods. I was going to pick wild strawberries so that mum and me could make strawberry cake for aunt Lucy's birthday! It was good think that I saw a bunch when dad took me and Orchid to watch him train with Lily. Finally I got to the bush and start picking ripe strawberries, I got a full basket but I needed much more and I was only threw a quarter of the bush! I'm going to have to make a few more trips, I thought as me and Orchid started our journey back home. Suddenly a loud groan came from behind me, making my eyes widen.

"W-what was that?" Orchid asked, looking as nervous as me.

"I t-think it was t-the beast's u-uncle N-Natsu was t-talking about" I whispered, I had got my dad's hearing and I hadn't quite got the hang of knowing how far away things were. A hot breathe behind me, confirmed my theory. Slowly we turned around only to see a dragon like beast's head. It roared as itr brought it's head up, his foot went to stand on me and Orchid, luckily Orchid flew us out of there quickly. Another beast came out of nowhere and blocked our only exit. I had to think fast and smart to be able to get both of us out of here. Suddenly I had it.

"Orchid you fly up and get dad!" I shout as I wriggled out of her grip and fell on a branch, sticking the landing of course. Reluctantly, she went flying as fast as she could. A sudden jolt in the tree maid me scream, another one?! Three beast's vs. a six year old, yay. One of the beast had pushed the tree at an angle, it was hard for me to hold on so I just let go and went to land on the ground. When I had landed on the ground the tree had fell and one of it's branches trapped my one of my feet. The beast saw this opportunity, lunging towards me. Screaming I thrusted my arms out (an attempt to magically make them disappear) suddenly in my hand i had a sword. The beast hit the tree instead of me (i had been so caught up i'd forgotten about them) the three smashed and i leaped into the air. Landing on the ground i kept the foot that had been crushed off of it. It was at this that i realized i didn't know how to use the sword. Suddenly, arms went around me and held on to the sword guiding my hands as the beasts struck. I had closed my eyes during this so you could imagine my shock when i opened them and saw three lifeless beasts lying on the forest floor. Gulping i turned around to thank my Savior, only to see a boy only two years older than me with mesmorizing emerald green eyes and jet black hair. He had a smirk on his face as he held his hand out. Hesitating i took it and shook. Then i saw his arm. It had a cut, a resent one. I gasped, it was because he helped my that he got hurt.

"Name's Jared" He said. I stayed quiet, still in a daze after what just happened (that and i kept starring at his arm).

"Um ok, i have to go. Stay out of trouble!" He said. I panicked, i didn't thank him! Getting my voice back i shouted out a thank you. He stopped and smiled at me before leaving. That's when my dad, uncle Natsu and uncle Gray came with Orchid flying behind. My dad hugged me, checking me over for injuries as my uncles just looked around.

"Jeez Crys, you took all of these out! Wait, were'd you get the sword" Uncle Natsu asked, starring at the weapon in my hands.

"It just appeared" I simply said as i hugged Orchid. Dad looked at me while Uncle Natsu and Gray did the same to each other.

"Squirt you just got your magic!" he said as he picked me up and started to walk to our house.

"So you're a weapons mage then" Uncle Gray said looking up. I nodded, smiling.

* * *

Ryan: It' bad, sorry. Sorry about the wait as well. School is important (sadly)

Crys: Ok, so we'r putting a new story up about Xander. But it's going to be set i our modern time.

Bye! Ryan + Crys! XD :D


End file.
